Lists and Reasons: A Crimson and Cold Story
by HeartsIgnite
Summary: This is part of Crimson and Cold, prompt 86. It’s been posted separately because of its length. DHr. Twoshot. Lists are made. Reasons are given.


**Title:** Reasons  
**Prompt:** #086 Choices  
**Word Count:** 600  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Draco makes a list.  
**Warnings:** Suggestiveness and OOCness  
**Notes: ** This is part of Crimson and Cold, prompt #86; it's been posted separately because of its length. Yes, I realize this is a bit longer than the 500-word limit, but really. The story wrote itself. xP

* * *

**Reasons Why Loving Hermione Granger is the Best Choice I've Ever Made**

o1. She loves me for who I am, past and flaws included.

o2. She forgave me for all the ways I wronged her when we were in school, even though I don't deserve it.

o3. She puts up with me. That alone is reason enough.

o4. Mother _adores_ her. Father admits that she's not only a good match for me, but also a good addition to the Malfoy family.

o5. She would be a wonderful mother, as nurturing as she is. My future children need a good mother.

o6. Because we honestly _cannot_ be friends, (and yes, we've tried) being lovers is the next obvious choice. _Obviously._

o7. She's bloody gorgeous, inside and out. Petite, yes, but she's sexy and curvy and feminine and soft and…_beautiful_.

o8. The sex is amazing. Mind-blowing every time. She knows exactly which buttons to press to make me come, and she's so passionate and rough and tender and loving….I'm getting sidetracked.

o9. She's brilliant. Intelligence, cunning, and wit, all in that ridiculously large brain of hers. We can easily carry philosophical debates and intelligent conversations.

1o. She saved me from myself during that war. It's only right to repay her in any way I can for the rest of my life.

11. Every time I tell her that, she insists that I don't owe her anything, and that she doesn't want me to love her out of debt. She just can't believe that I loved her long before that.

12. She learned to put up with my friends for me (the few that I've kept, anyway). Now they're as close to her as they are to me.

13. She's thoughtful. She does whatever she can to make me happy.

* * *

Draco's brow furrowed in concentration, and the quill he was holding paused a scant centimeter above the parchment. He had plenty of reasons, many more, in fact. He just couldn't figure out how to put them in words. 

A shadow fell over his paper, and dainty arms wrapped around his shoulders, making him drop his quill in surprise. Familiar lips pressed sweetly against his neck, drawing a moan from him as he leaned into the embrace.

"Hermione…" he groaned, his own lips roving her bare shoulder.

"I woke up, and you weren't there," she whispered, pouting cutely. "I insist that you come back to bed immediately."

Draco chuckled, mirth crinkling the corners of his eyes as he perused the woman before him. Her lips were set in a pout, and her honey-colored eyes glinted in the dying firelight. Her nude body glowed, enticing him, and he wanted badly to take those perky breasts in his hands and knead them until she melted.

He was intent on doing just that when the sudden surprised look in her eyes stopped his thoughts.

"Draco, what are you writing?"

_Shit!_

Panicked, he made to snatch the parchment away from her gaze, but lips pressed upon his stopped him. He moaned into the kiss, electricity flooding down to the tips of his toes. They pulled away for air moments later.

Her lips were curved into a smile. "You love me?" she questioned, chuckling.

"Didn't you know?"

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer. "Well, seeing as how you've never told me, it is a bit of a surprise." She chuckled again. "I'm somewhat upset that you told that piece of parchment before you told me, though."

Draco smirked, scooping her into his arms and carrying her over to the bed. "Allow me to apologize…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** There is another chapter coming. As soon as I finish it. ; Thanks for reading! (Now go press that little review button. ) 


End file.
